User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Three Original Sons
Shuah is the name of one of four minor Biblical figures. It is sometimes used as the name of a fifth. Their names are different in Hebrew, but they were all transliterated as "Shuah" in the King James Version. Shuah (Hebrew: שׁוּחַ, pronounced "Shuakh", "ditch; swimming; humiliation"[1] or "sinks down"[2]) was the sixth son ofAbraham, the patriarch of the Israelites, and Keturah whom he wed after the death of Sarah.[3][4] He was the youngest of Keturah's sons; the others were Zimran, Jokshan, Medan, Midian, and Ishbak.[3] The Kumaras are four sages (rishi''s) who roam the universe as children from the Puranictexts of Hinduism,[1][2] generally named Sanaka, Sanatana, Sanandana andSanatkumara. They are described as the first mind-born creations and sons of the creator-god Brahma. Born from Brahma's mind, the four Kumaras undertook lifelong vows of celibacy (brahmacharya) against the wishes of their father. They are said to wander throughout the materialistic and spiritualistic universe without any desire but with purpose to teach.[1] All four brothers studied Vedas from their childhood, and always travelled together.[3] The ''Bhagavata Purana lists the Kumaras among the twelve Mahajanas (great devotees or bhaktas)[4] who although being eternally liberated souls from birth, still became attracted to the devotional service of Vishnu from their already enlightened state. It also mentions them as being an avatar of Vishnu.[5] They play a significant role in a number of Hindu spiritual traditions, especially those associated with the worship of Vishnu and his avatar Krishna, sometimes even in traditions related to the god Shiva. Sanaka (ancient) Sanatana (eternal'Chaldea' or Chaldaea (/kælˈdiːə/), from Ancient Greek: Χαλδαία, Chaldaia; Akkadian: māt Ḫaldu; Hebrew: כשדים‎, Kaśdim;[1] Aramaic: ܟܠܕܘ‎, Kaldo) was a small Semitic nation which emerged between the late 10th and early 9th century BC, surviving until the mid 6th century BC, after which it disappeared, and the Chaldean tribes were absorbed into the native population of Babylonia.[2] It was located in the marshy land of the far south eastern corner of Mesopotamia, and briefly came to rule Babylon. During a period of weakness in the East Semitic speaking kingdom of Babylonia, new tribes of West Semitic-speaking migrants[3] arrived in the region from The Levant between the 11th and 10th centuries BC. The earliest waves consisted of Suteans and Arameans, followed a century or so later by the Kaldu, a group who became known later as the''Chaldeans'' or the Chaldees. The Hebrew Bible uses the term כשדים (Kaśdim) and this is translated as Chaldaeans in the Septuagint, although there is some dispute as to whether''Kasdim'' in fact means Chaldean. These migrations did not affect Assyria to the north, which repelled these incursions. The short-lived 11th dynasty of the Kings of Babylon (6th century BC) is conventionally known to historians as the Chaldean Dynasty, although only the first four rulers of this dynasty were positively known to be Chaldeans, and the last rulers, Nabonidus and his son and regent Belshazzar, were known to be from Assyria.[4] The region in which these migrant Chaldeans settled was in the far south eastern portion of Babylonia, lying chiefly on the right bank of the Euphrates. Though the name later came to be commonly used to refer to the whole of southern Mesopotamia for a short time, this was a misnomer, and Chaldea proper was in fact only the plain in the far south east formed by the deposits of the Euphrates and the Tigris, extending to about four hundred miles along the course of these rivers, and about a hundred miles in average width.) Jokshan ("an offense", "hardness", or "a knocking"); most probably Josephus' Jazar.[1] According to the Bible he was the second son of Abraham and his either wife[2] or concubine[3] Keturah, whom he wed after the death of Sarah.[4] Jokshan had five other brothers: Zimran, Medan, Midian, Ishbak and Shuah;[5] as well as two half brothers: Ishmael and Isaac. Angirasa’s marriage with ShraddhaEdit Over the course of time, upon Lord Brahma’s grace and will, there came the moment for Angirasa’s marriage. Besides Angirasa, there were eight other “Brahmarshi”s –namely, Marichi, Atri, Pulaha, Pulastya, Kratu, Bhrigu, Vashishta and Adharva . They were called the “Nava Brahmas” – the nine Brahmas. Kardama Prajapati, together with his wife Devahooti, performed great penance over the banks of River Saraswati and by the grace of Lord Vishnu begot nine daughters – Kala, Anasuya, Sradha, Harbhivu, Gati, Kriya, Khyati, Arundhati, Shanti - and a son called Kapilacharya. He wished to give his daughters to worthy sages. He then went to the Nava Brahmas and prayed them to accept his daughters as spouses. He gave Kala to Marichi, Anasuya to Atri, Shraddha to Angirasa, Havribhuvu to Pulaha, Gati to Pulastya, Kriya to Kratu, Khyati to Bhrigu, Arundhati to Vashishta, and Shanti to Adharva and performed their marriages. They transcended all physical desires and conducted divine lives. They used the marriage life as vehicle for penance and devotion. Their five senses, limbs, and mind were all dedicated to the service and worship of God. They lived blissful lives.. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jokshan-Zimran-Midian-ShuahMED.jpgApparent and approximate emigration patterns of Abraham’s children by Katurah, excepting those about whom not enough is known to draw a conclusion. Josephus records that "Abraham contrived to settle them in colonies; and they took possession of Troglodytis and the country of Arabia the Happy, as far as it reaches to the Red Sea."[6] Abraham in all probability, tried to keep them apart from Isaac to avoid conflict while fulfilling God's commission to spread out and inhabit the globe.[7][8][9] Jokshan became the father of Sheba and Dedan. Dedan had three sons, namedAsshurim, Letushim, and Leummim.[10] Zimran (Hebrew: זִמְרָן ; "vine dresser; celebrated; song;" Arabic: زيمران), also known as Zambran Narada (Sanskrit: नारद, Nārada, possibly derived from "năra", meaning man)[1] is a Vedic sage who plays a prominent role in a number of Hindu texts, notably the Ramayana and the Bhagavata Purana. Narada is arguably ancient India's most travelled sage with the ability to visit distant worlds and realms (Sanskrit lokas). He is depicted carrying a Veena, with the name Mahathi and is generally regarded as one of the great masters of the ancient musical instrument. This instrument is known by the name "mahathi"[2][3] which he uses to accompany his singing of hymns, prayers and mantras as an act of devotion to Lord Vishnu. Narada is described as both wise and mischievous, creating some of Vedic literature's more humorous tales. Vaishnav enthusiasts depict him as a pure, elevated soul who glorifies Vishnu through his devotional songs, singing the names Hari and Narayana, and therein demonstrating bhakti yoga. The Narada Bhakti Sutra is attributed to him. Narada is also said to have orated the maxims of the Nāradasmṛti (100 BC – 400 CE), which has been called the "juridical text par excellence" and represents the only Dharmaśāstra text which deals solely with juridical matters and ignoring those of righteous conduct and penance.[4] Karnataka sangita pitamaha ,The great adi purandaradasaru is said to be the incarnation of the sage narada Tamil cultural proponents insist that sage Narada was invoked by legendary Carnatic musician, Thyagaraja, to produce his various compositions. In the Mahabharata, Narada plays a critical role in many instances - his knowledge is used in critical situations to arrive at right conclusions. For example, it is Narada who requests the Pandava brothers to create a rule for sharing their wifeDraupadi, so that they do not end up fighting for her company. The Mahabharata explains Narada's qualifications and experience in vivid detail - He was conversant with the Vedas and the Upanishads and was acquainted with history and Puranas. He had thorough knowledge of the six Angas - Pronunciation, grammar, prosody, explanation of basic terms, description of religious rites and astronomy. All celestial beings worshiped him for his knowledge - he is supposed to be well versed in all that occurred in ancient Kalpas (time cycles) and is termed to be conversant with Nyaya (logic) and the truth of moral science. He was a perfect master in re-conciliatory texts and differentiating in applying general principles to particular cases. He could swiftly interpret contraries by references to differences in situation. He was eloquent, resolute, intelligent and possessor of powerful memory. He knew the science of morals, politics, skilled in drawing inference from evidence, and very proficient in distinguishing inferior things from superior ones. He was competent in judging the correctness and incorrectness of complex syllogistic statements consisting of 5 proponents. He was capable of arriving at definite conclusions about religion, wealth, pleasure and salvation. He possessed knowledge of this whole universe, above it, below it and everything surrounding it. He was capable of answering successively at Vrihaspati himself, while arguing. He was the master of the Sankhya and Yoga systems of philosophy, conversant with sciences of war and treaty and proficient in drawing conclusions of judging things not within a direct knowledge. He knew about the six sciences of treaty, war, military campaigns, maintenance of posts against the enemy and strategies of ambushes and reserves. He was a thorough master of every branch of learning. He was fond of war and music and was incapable of being repulsed by any science or any course of action. [5] Rishi Marichi or Mareechi or Marishi (ṛṣi Marīci, ऋषि मरीचि) (meaning a ray of light) is the son of Brahma, the cosmic creator, and also one of the Saptarshi (Seven Great SagesRishi), in the First Manvantara, with others being Atri, Angiras, Pulaha, Kratu, Pulastya, andVashishtha.[1] Before the creation started, Lord Brahma needed a few people who can be held responsible for the creation of the remaining Universe. Therefore he created 10 Prajapatis(Ruler of the people) from his Manas (Mind) and 9 from his body. Marichi is one of the manasaputras of Lord brahma. The 10 Prajapatis are as follows: According to the Hebrew Bible, Midian is the fourth son of Abraham by Keturah,[ Category:Blog posts